Assassin's Creed Christmas
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: In this Christmas Special, feelings are shared, presents are opened, and Edward is still drinking his beer.


**A/N- I had to.**

* * *

"Ugh..." I stretched out my tired limbs, finished with the final present that was addressed to Altaïr. With a red ribbon on top of the white wrapping paper, it seemed I didn't have anymore presents to wrap. "Now, the organizing." Almost in a whine, I started organizing the presents, biggest to smallest, the names didn't matter, because I know they would all be surprised. A few hours prior to now, they all retired for the night, only Connor chose to sleep down here with me. I was surprised he didn't wake up from all the paper ripping and the tape. I looked back at him, seeing he was resting peacefully. Walking towards the couch, I grabbed fistfuls of the blanket, draping it over him so he didn't get cold. Making sure he was comfortable, I put all the wrapping paper, scissors, and tape away, smiling at the presents that took up almost half of the room. Living in a house with four Assassins was pretty hard at first, but I have gotten used to it in due time. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad wasn't the easiest to get along with, but he warmed up to me after realizing I wasn't a real threat. Ezio Auditore quickly trusted me even after I hit him with a broom, the deadliest weapon in the game. Connor Kenway, or I sometimes call him by his real name, Ratonhnhaké:ton, was a quiet, shy one, preferring to spend his time reading or cooking. Which I found out, his cooking is always welcome. I had to teach him how to use the stove, the oven, microwave so he wouldn't burn down the apartment. He warmed up to me after I helped him bake chocolate chip cookies for Ezio's birthday. Finally, Edward Kenway, Connor's grandfather, he was Captain of the Jackdaw, named after his favorite bird as a child. If there was one word to describe him, I'd use Drunkard. The man loves alcohol like he loves his first born child. I would usually find beer, wine, or vodka in the guest room he and Connor shared. The pirate gets drunk from time to time, and it's usually funny seeing him stumble around the place, muttering curse words to a man named Roberts, or whining about his wife Caroline Scott. When he was sober, he'd help with cleaning the apartment, or writing in his journals, Altaïr does the same, but everyday he seems to be writing in the journals I buy for him. Sighing gently, I looked at the presents one last time before sitting in front of the couch where the younger Kenway rested. I was too tired to grab the blanket that rested on the counter, so I leaned my head back and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"For Christ's sake, Auditore! Let the lass sleep!" I heard Edward's hushed voice, before I was shook roughly by the shoulders. Jumping awake, I opened my heavy eyes, staring at the face of an excited Ezio. "Now ya done it!" The pirate hissed, a bottle of beer in his hand. If looks could kill, I'm sure Ezio would already be dead.

"Bella, your beliefs came true. This, 'Santa Claus' has arrived while we were sleeping!" I chuckled at Ezio's beaming face, it seems he couldn't get more happier. Connor and Altaïr were sitting near the presents, gazing at them confused. They turned to me once I stretched out my aching limbs. "It seems he got all of us presents!" He practically hopped over to the tallest present with his name on it. Altaïr glared at the youngest Assassin, taking the smallest present with his name on it.

"What do we do with these?" He looked at me, eyes softer. Edward sat on the couch, taking a long swig of his beer, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "You rip open the paper and see what's inside." I smiled, taking the present Connor handed me with a smile. Ezio quickly got the idea and opened the present, revealing a Mona Lisa painting by Leonardo da Vinci. Ezio was a pretty good friend of his. Altaïr opened his next, the corners of his lips pulling up once he found a small ring with the Creed's symbol on it. Edward scanned the presents before settling on a medium sized present wrapped in purple and white paper, his name in a bright green color with a smiley face under it. Taking a sip of the almost empty beer, he stood up and gently picked up the box, sitting beside Connor who gazed at the present with a small smile. Edward looked at me questionably, then ripped the paper off, the box could barely fit in his lap, once he scanned over the cover. His eyes lit up and he opened the box with a rapid pace. He pulled out a flag with a small rod attached to it.

"Jaysus." He gasped, opening the black folds and seeing his beloved symbol on the flag with the skull in the middle of it. Connor patted him on the back before opening his present. Eyes going wide, he held up a silver necklace with small black, grey, and white feathers decorating the jewelry. He smile before looking at me.

"How do I put this on?" He asked softly. Shuffling over to him, I unclipped the chains and put the feathers on display in front of his blue t-shirt. I clipped the chains behind his neck, letting it fall to rest. Ezio grinned at Connor, almost done opening his presents. Altaïr was ahead of Ezio, already on his last present. It was a soft present, my eyes almost widened once I knew what it was.

"Wait, before you open that Altaïr. I would like all of you to open that once all the other presents are opened." He nodded, setting it down beside him, playing with the toy hidden blade he got. Ezio was the next to finish until he settled his hands on the soft present, he put it in his lap, poking the paper while Connor finished. His new cooking book sitting snugly in his lap, the soft present in his hands. He skimmed through it while Edward was the last to finish. He was admiring his new small sized model of the Jackdaw while sitting the soft present beside it. Ezio had found a soft gift with my name on it and tossed it to me, smiling. The scar on his lips adding to his brightness. "Okay, you can open them now!" I beamed, watching as Edward was the first to rip the present. Ezio followed behind him. Setting the present down and getting my phone out, I pulled the camera out, leaning back to get all their shocked faces in the shot. They had come to my time without their Assassin robes, in modern clothes they had come with. So I took the opportunity to get them their robes from online. I had inspected them once they arrived, locked in my room. They were all exact, so I had no choice but to wait until Christmas to give them the clothes they used to wear. I took a picture, then put my phone down. "I know you guys showed up here and missed your Assassin robes, so I got them for you. Merry Christmas-" I gasped as Altaïr shot up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Smiling gently, I hugged him back, hearing a quiet 'thank you' before he pulled back, folding it. They all looked at the present in my lap.

"Go on lass." Edward finished his beer with a smile. I bit my lip, before ripping the paper open. I could see (f/c) fabric, before I ripped the rest of the paper.

"Does it meet with your approval?" Altaïr asked as I held up the (f/c) Assassin robes. A hidden blade, sword, tomahawk, and (pistol of choice) already on the belts. Tears quickly welled up in my eyes. I hugged the robes close and let them out.

"Oh no!" Ezio was quickly at my side, putting a hand on my shoulder as I cried. "Did you not like it?"

"No, Ezio... I love it!" I hugged him tightly, hopping up and down. "It's the best thing I could've ever gotten!" My shoulders shook with my happy sobbing. Looking up at the rest of them, I grinned. "Thank you so much guys!" They all smiled, pulling me in for a hug one by one. I excused myself after cleaning up the ripped paper. I ran to the bathroom, taking off all my clothes, leaving my bra and panties. I took off the blades, pistols and tomahawks before putting the robes on. It fit perfectly, I don't know how they could've done this. Smoothing out the wrinkles, I looked in the mirror, putting on the hood. I grinned once it shaded most of my face. Looking down at the belts on my chest and hips, I put the pistols in the chest belts, the sword and tomahawk on my hips belts. After a few moments of looking at the hidden blade. I figured out the hidden blade had a ring that popped the blade out. I put the ring on my middle finger, testing it a few times before feeling satisfied with it. Taking a deep breath, I put the hood down and walked out the bathroom with my pajamas in hand. I walked into the Kitchen where Connor was cooking bacon and eggs. Edward, Altaïr and Ezio were watching Mr. Grinch the Cartoon on TV. Edward long finished with his beer and Altaïr happy to have his robes back on with his hood over his head. Connor turned his attention to me once I plopped my pajamas in the laundry basket near the front door. A smile made its way to his face once he caught sight of the robes.

"You look beautiful in it." He turned his attention back to the food, no doubt he was blushing. I smiled and walked towards him, placing a small kiss on his pink cheek.

"Thank you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I hugged his arm, giggling once he blushed even more. Walking towards the living room, I plopped down in between Edward and Altaïr, kissing both of their cheeks before kissing Ezio's, laughing once they all blushed. "Merry Christmas guys!"

* * *

 **A/N- Merry Christmas, Reader-chan! I hope you had a good Christmas!**


End file.
